


Overstim

by wholesome



Category: Polygon RPF
Genre: Crying During Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Teasing, ruined orgasm, tell me if i need to tag anything else, thigh stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesome/pseuds/wholesome
Summary: uhh sorry 'bout this it is very gratuitous and just straight up starts at porn ends at porn i'm sorry. (also i was too embarrassed to run this by a beta reader so... enjoy my mistakes.)





	Overstim

**Author's Note:**

> uhh sorry 'bout this it is very gratuitous and just straight up starts at porn ends at porn i'm sorry. (also i was too embarrassed to run this by a beta reader so... enjoy my mistakes.)

 

     Griffin was knelt over him, one hand braced on the bed, the other twisting hotly over the head of Nick’s cock. Nick’s hips were lifted off the bed, chasing the palm of his hand as it pulled back. He was trembling, tears pricking at the edge of his eyes from the stimulation, and his arms had wrapped themselves tightly around the back of Griffin’s neck, his back, and he whimpered as the other man chastised him.

 

     “Sh-sh. Hey there, you big baby,” Griffin teased, releasing Nick’s member in favor of pushing his hips down towards the bed. More of a suggestion more than an demand.

 

     Nick completely melted into his touch, sighing heavily as he relaxed into the mattress. He hadn’t gotten the chance to fully catch his breath before Griffin’s lips were on his again, his leg sliding up between Nick’s as he did. He was too hot, too hot in his skin, and Nick couldn’t find the sense to properly kiss him back. Instead, he moaned into Griffin’s mouth and rocked his hips upward.

 

     “Please, please. O-oh god, Griffin. Good, good, please.” Nick’s hands left their position and slid up to tangle themselves in his hair, then rub their way down his neck, but even his own fingers felt too hot to the touch.

 

     “Mm, you going to stop being a crybaby, Nicolas?” Griffin gave up on trying to kiss him properly, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses in a trail down his neck and over his chest. The hand that was trying to still Nick’s hips went back to slowly pumping his cock, and the friction of it causing Nick’s brain to short-circuit.

 

     The poor boy just hiccuped beneath him, the wetness in his eyes threatening to spill over, “Y-yeah.”

 

     “Yeah? I want to make you feel _good_ , Nicolas.”

 

     “Yeah.” Nick was trembling under his touch, trying his best to stay still, to ground himself by tugging at the ends of his hair. His legs fell farther apart to make room as he continued to work his way down. Griffin’s eyes scanned lazily over his hips, and he paused his ministrations for a brief second to give the tip of Nick’s dripping cock a wet kiss. He had been working him up for quite some time now, and he had gotten so… _messy_. It was cute.

 

     Nick almost sobbed. “God-- god please.”

 

     Griffin pulled back again, shifting his position so he could have both hands free and resumed his strokes on Nick’s shaft, faster than before. After a few moments, he hooked the fingers of his newly freed hand behind the crook in Nick’s knee, and it spread him even wider so Griffin could be free to mouth all he wanted at the absolutely _lush_ thighs in front of him. God, Nick loved to be manhandled. Every time Griffin shoved him, moved him, pulled him, he’d gasp like his world was ending.

 

     He grazed his teeth against the soft skin in front of him, sucking a dark hickey into the juncture where Nick’s thigh met his ass, and Nick was shaking above him. He was hiccuping and whispering a train of curses, his hips rolling upwards of their own accord to meet Griffin’s motions.

 

     Griffin pulled back for a second to look up at him. His skin was flushed, pretty pink and his lips were swollen from all the bites and kisses. His hands were pressed hard against his eyes, obviously embarrassed and overheated from all of the teasing. Griffin took a bit of pity on him and sat up, both hands splaying on the insides of Nick’s thighs while he pressed a sweet kiss to the side of his knee.

 

     “How are you doing, Nicolas?” Griff drawled, enunciating every syllable in his name. After a few beats of silence, “Look at me, babe. Come on.”

 

     Nick shifted so his arms were out of the way. His face was as red as a beet, and his eyes were puffy. Whether or not he’d started crying yet, Griffin couldn’t tell. Still, he sure looked cute with the way his damp hair was sticking to the sides of his face.

 

     “Uh-- hi,” Nick’s voice cracked when he spoke, and it only made Griffin smile wider and press another kiss to his skin.

 

     Griffin scratched his nails over the sensitive skin of his thighs, and Nick arched into the sensation.

 

     “Fuck, fuck. That’s good.”

 

     “Mhmm..? What’s good?”

 

     Nick whined through his teeth as the other resumed his work in laying fat smooches up the side of his cock.

 

     “You-- god. You.” He ran his hands through his hair so it would stop clinging to his cheeks. It was too hot. Too hot. “I like wh-when you touch my thighs. They’re very um… sensitive? And-”

 

     He trailed off, lost in the kisses and feather-touches. Nick had started to subconsciously shift up the bed as he’d spoken, and Griffin had to guide his hips back down. “And what? Talk to me, Nicolas. If you stop talking, I’ll stop. Think you can handle that?”

 

     “ _Fuck,_ yeah. Yeah… uh,” Griffin’s hands slid over the insides of his thighs, pushing them down and out so he’d have better access. Nick took a deep breath to gather himself, and spoke again, “One time, in high school, it was my senior prom. And, and I had really had an awful crush on this one guy all year.. And we had both just gone to prom with friends, you know, no dates or nothing?”

 

     There were palms on the round of his ass, rubbing smooth gentle circles to contrast the sharp bites being laid across his skin. “But, we..  ah--” He paused, back arching. Griffin looked up at him, and he continued, faster. Anything to keep him going.

 

     “We ended up in the parking lot a few hours into prom. In his fucking, shitty Ford pickup truck that his dad paid for.” A laugh, and Griffin had shifted, spreading the precum leaking from Nick’s head over the tip. Not long after, Griffin’s mouth was back on his cock. “He was laying over the gear shift and I had my back pressed up against the window. God, it was so-- so fucking hot in there.”

 

     Nick gasped as he moved down his cock, feeling the resistance as it pushed against the back of his mouth. Griffin had to pull off, fisting his dick fast and slick while he changed his angle, and sunk down deeper. He felt like he was babbling to get out the words. “He was - ah - mouthing at my thighs and running his nails over them and I.. I had never done anything like that before? For fuck’s sake, I’d only turned 18 like a month beforehand.”

  
  
     Griffin swallowed hot around his cock and Nick actually jumped, hands flying to hold the back of his head. “S-s-so I-- I came on his face. God, believe it or not, he wasn’t interested in dating me after that. Fuck!” He was hot all over, but his stomach was lava, and the pit at the bottom of it felt more tense by the second.

 

     He was trying his best to form his thoughts, stutter out a warning. “Shit-shit Griffin? Griffin. I’m gonna, god. God.”

 

     The man only hummed around him, eyes opening to meet Nick’s, and he quirked a brow.

 

     Nick melted at the sensation, and he had to look away to prevent himself from losing it then and there. His shaking was worse now, he had to choke out his words, but Griffin seemed relentless. “Fucking, please. Please. I’m gonna-- shit- ple _ase_?”

 

     Griffin pulled off with an obscene pop. He hovered, bruised lips open and tongue out, dripping with a mixture of pre and spit. He held Nick’s cock against his tongue for a moment, then grinned wickedly.

 

     “Please what, baby? If you’re going to beg for something you need to be more clear.” He ran his tongue over the slit once more for good measure. He was mocking; playing stupid. “I’m afraid I just don’t know what you’re trying to say.”

 

     The slick slide of Griffin’s calloused fingers over his cock had the tears in Nick’s eyes finally overflowing. He sobbed into his grip, so good and hot and too much, too much. He tried to speak up again, but Griffin _nipped_ the side of his shaft and he was gone. Completely blank and useless as he came over the other’s hands.

 

     His ears were ringing, hands fisted tightly in the short hair at the base of Griffin’s head. He wanted to jerk into the sensation, lose himself properly, but the moment he’d started to cum Griffin had sat up between his legs. His cock had dribbled pathetically onto his stomach, no friction or stimulation to hold him through, and Nick was left with tears rolling down his face and a stomach still full of knots.

 

     “Oooops. How rude! You should have _warned_ me you were fixing to cum, Nicolas! I wanted to have more fun with you.”

 

     Nick was moaning out curses, gripping himself to try to relieve the pulsing of his cock. It was still dripping cum, and was flushed an angry red due to his ruined orgasm. He slammed his head back into the pillows behind him.

 

     Griffin was still fully clothed. He could feel the sensation of his stupid khakis across his sensitive skin as Griffin ground into his leg, and he could feel the hardness in them. Fuck, did he even touch himself while Nick was getting off? It must’ve felt so good to be releasing the tension. Fuck. Even though he knew the man was playing him like a fiddle, he felt bad.

 

     “M’ hot, want you to fuck me Nick. Put me in my place.” Nick groaned, dick twitching despite himself. Hot kisses pressed into his neck. “Want to be messy, have your cum deep inside me, fuck. Want to feel all of you. Want to _scream_ , Nicolas.”

 

     “Jesus fucking Christ, Griffin.”

 

     “You like that? Think you can work up another round, Nick? Wanna be good for me and fuck me right? I think it’s only fair... after you were so selfish.” Griffin was straddling his leg by now, hips pausing in their movements as he ran his fingers over the dip in Nick’s belly, through the small pool of cum that had collected there.

 

     His mouth opened to receive those digits before Griffin could move a muscle, and the man on top of him was almost smug about it as he fingered his mouth. Nick held him by the wrist as the fingers scissored inside his mouth-- as he licked them clean and Griffin pressed down on the back of his tongue hard enough that he gagged.

 

     Griffin looked thoughtful; eyes filled to the brim with adoration, “You’re so pretty, Nick.”

 

     He could only whine in response.

 

     “I love you.”

 

     Nick’s eyes were getting watery again. He pulled Griffin’s wrist away so he could speak properly. “I love you, too.”

 

     “Fuck, let’s get these fucking pants off me,” he muttered, and Nick was happy to oblige him. Griffin raised his hips so they could slide them (as well as his underwear) all the way off and they were promptly chucked across the room.

 

     The brush of Griffin’s ass against his oversensitive cock was downright maddening. They wordlessly maneuvered and switched places, him with his face and chest flush against the bed and Nick behind him, back almost completely against the headboard as he frantically reached into the nightstand for lube.

 

     Griffin had finally taken his cock in hand; he was making slow, leisurely strokes up and down his length. Just enough to tease. He moaned pathetically against the sheets as Nick lubed up his fingers, head tilting to the side so he could breathe. His voice was desperate.

 

     “Mm-- fuck me already.”

 

     Nick shushed him, two fingers circling his hole before pressing in. Griffin groaned at the stretch, but he huffed loudly, ass pressing back impatiently against Nick’s hand. He tried his best to prep him quickly; each thrust of his fingers making Griffin whine more and more desperately. Any time he paused, the man below him practically cried, trying to continue to fuck himself back. No doubt he was already close.

 

     Griffin took his hand off of his member, laying it flat on the bed beside him. He was delighted when he felt Nick’s hardened dick against the swell of his ass.

 

     “Nick. Fuc--- oh,” he bit the knuckle on his hand; fingers had pressed hard against his prostate as Griffin tried to speak. His hips were shaking as he tried again. “Nick, fuck me. Now.”

 

     “Aw, Griff. But--”

 

     “Fuck me or I swear to god I will kick you out of this room and finish off myself.”

 

     “Christ, alright.”

 

     He pulled his fingers out, fumbling to pick up the lube again so he could slick up his cock. The first press into Griffin was next to heavenly. His thumb held Griffin’s ass spread as he pushed in, and the older man panted beneath him as he slowly bottomed out. After the first thrust, he built up his steady rhythm.

 

     Griffin was putty under him, face pressed into his arms as Nick slid in and out. For a few moments it was absolutely silent except for the labored breathing and shuddered moans. Griffin’s hips pushed back greedily into the thrusts, and he almost purred whenever Nick let go of his hips, one hand rubbing his cock over in his palm, and the other squeezing the bit of chub at his waist ever so tenderly.

 

     Eventually Griff tired of sticking to the pace Nick set, and he pushed himself off the bed, maneuvering so that Nick was on his knees, and he was sat happy in his lap. It was awkward and almost uncomfortable, with the younger’s back now pressed almost entirely against the headboard as Griffin rolled his hips. It was just the right position to press the tip of his cock hard into some really, really good spots. He was reached back, holding Nick’s hips steady so he couldn’t move as he slowly rode him. Griffin could hear panting in his ear, Nick’s chest pressed fast into his back, and he sighed.

 

     It wasn’t long before he came like that, hips canting against his will into Nicolas’s palm as he was stroked to completion. His nails dug into the meat of Nick’s thighs as he kept stroking, cum dribbling down the side of his overstimulated cock and over Nick’s fingers until he finally had to smack him.

 

     “Stop. Stop- fuck, Nick.”

 

     Nick pressed his teeth into the crook of Griffin’s neck. The grip on his hips had laxed, letting him grind and thrust needily against his ass. “M’close. Can I please cum again?”

 

     “Of course, babe,” Griffin hummed, wrapping Nick’s arms around his waist as he started to move his hips again. “Cum for daddy.”

 

 


End file.
